


renegades

by xelated



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Group Homes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Poe centric, selectively mute Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xelated/pseuds/xelated
Summary: Poe Dameron hides many secrets away from prying eyes, but Finn, well he’s persistent to say the least.
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Poe Dameron & Ben Solo, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Han Solo, Poe Dameron & Leia Organa, Poe Dameron & Luke Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a fic idea for another fandom but after TROS came out I felt inspired and thus this was born.

Being new sucked. She should’ve been used to it by now, considering this was their 4th home this year. However, the difference this time was that it was a group home- not some random couple who just yearned for a kid but a place full of kids just like them. 

It’d been a difficult road for the pair of teens, Rey was almost 17, whilst her foster brother Finn was already 17, although he was quite a few months older. Their previous foster father  Lonnie had been an abusive bastard and after years of dealing with his bullshit the man finally went a step too far. He’d shoved Rey down a flight of stairs which meant Rey now walked with a slight limp- not usually spotted by many, although pain often plagued the poor girl if she strained herself. On the other hand, Finn had put himself in the firing line countless times so Rey would be safe, Finn got out of the house with a broken arm and collarbone all whilst pulling Rey along with him. The cops had been at the hospital to take a statement and since their foster mother was deemed unfit for care the pair were sent to another foster home. 

What made it particularly difficult was that they refused to be separated- the two teens were a package deal. This caused many arguments and attempts at separation, they said that the two shouldn’t be so dependant on one another but the siblings were adamant that they would not be split up. 

And so this is how they ended up in a brand new town. Their last foster home hadn’t been all it was cracked up to be, a seemingly nice family turned the teens into their own personal slaves, they’d been up to their eyes in chores and barely ever got a break. The only thing that kept them sane was each other and the comics Finn had kept from a few homes ago. It was fair to say that they weren’t expecting much from this new place.

“This is it” the driver said gruffly as Rey and Finn hesitantly got out of the car, they grabbed their bags and were quickly greeted by a man dressed in a cops uniform. Both Finn and Rey froze momentarily at the sight of the cop but still approached the man.

“Names Han” He said shortly 

“Finn, this is my sister Rey” Han nodded and jerked his head towards the door 

“C’mon the others are inside. They can be a little overwhelming sometimes, but they’re good kids” They followed Han, apprehension clear in the way they carried themselves. Finn kept a reassuring hand on Reys shoulder- Finn was the only person Rey felt comfortable with touching her, after years of abuse a simple touch at the wrong time or wrong place could send the young girl spiralling. 

Upon entering they were greeted by a rather hectic sight. A boy with dark messy hair was chasing a boy most likely his age around the couch, the two stopped at either end of the furniture in a stand off. 

“Give it back Ben!” The boy said threateningly, the other boy- Ben - just smirked before chucking whatever he had in his hands in another direction which just happened to be at Finn. He clumsily caught the item and looked at it briefly, it was a small wooden box engraved with the initials P.D. Finn looked up to find the two teens staring at him, he cautiously approached the shorter boy and held out the box. He took the box from Finns hands gently before turning to stick his tongue out at Ben.

“See now this is a real gentleman you could learn a thing or two” he gestured towards Finn, Rey strolled up to her brothers side which instantly brought Finn comfort. “I’m Poe” the boy spoke kindly as his eyes slid from Rey to Finn. “And that colossal nuisance is Ben” Finn smiled shyly at both kids whilst Rey just nodded in acknowledgement, and did not miss the way Ben’s gaze lingered on her longer before he excused himself.

Han simply rolled his eyes at the two boys before dropping an arm around Poe’s shoulders 

“Right so as you now know this is Poe—“

“One of the Longest and the most treasured resident of the Organa-Solo household— ow!” Poe cried out dramatically once Han flicked his ear 

“as I was saying” Han ground out pointedly “this is Poe and you Finn have the pleasure of rooming with this pain in the ass. Rey you’ll be staying with Kaydel, she’s not a bother so I’m sure you’ll get along with her just fine” both newcomers nodded their heads almost in sync

Poe looked between the others before clapping his hands startling Han who’s arm fell from his shoulders

“C’mon Finn I’ll show you our room!” He looped his arm through Finns and led him towards the stairs, the latter boy throwing Rey an amused glance over his shoulder. 

“He seems... energetic” Rey mumbled 

“Oh you don’t know the half of it” Han chuckled lowly but with a clear fondness “I’ll take you to your room too so you can get settled in till dinner, I’m fairly sure Leia will be back by then so you can meet her too” Han smiled kindly at Rey before gesturing to her to follow him upstairs. 

“Welcome to your new room” Poe announced, holding his arms out and spinning to face Finn with a grin on his face. Finn took a moment to look around the room which was bare on the left- his new half he deducted, but on the right he could see the room was well lived in judging by the numerous posters which had various tears in them at the corners, posters which showed some propaganda from the ongoing war overseas as well as some pilot themed posters. On the bed lay multiple piles of trinkets and books, and on top of it all a worn jacket with ‘Bey’ embroidered on a patch on the left side. “Pretty impressive, I know” Poe nudged Finns shoulder as he passed by the other boy in order to push a few papers around on his desk.

“It’s nice” Finn said, almost wistfully before shouldering off his bags onto the floor beside his bed. He took a seat and let his gaze wonder again until it eventually landed on Poe, who continued to buzz around his half of the room. Although Finns interest peaked when he saw Poe yank open the top drawer of his bedside table which was filled with pill bottles, he watched on as Poe twisted a few around before letting out an ‘aha’ and taking a bottle from its place in the drawer. Poe swallowed the pill dry which made Finn grimace slightly

“Yeah people don’t get how I can do that” Poe snickered unaffected by Finns stares “after you’ve taken as many of these bad boys as I have you get used to it” 

“What- what’s it for?” When he was met with silence Finn feared he’d overstepped

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter” Poe quietly answered 

“Oh” was Finns only response, 

“Now c’mon! Unpack! Then we can go chill and meet the other heathens we live with” Finn couldn’t help but grin back at Poe and immediately got to unpacking his very few bags.

Dinner came round quicker than both Finn and Rey had expected, both having become well aquatinted with their new roommates- well Finn more so than Rey since Kaydel, or Connie as she preferred to be called, was quieter and more reserved not that Rey could complain. 

They’d all sat around the table chatting amongst themselves waiting for Leia to appear. Soon enough they heard the doors bang open and an out of breath voice called out 

“Poe come help me, your damn cat won’t let go!” Poe scrambled from his seat to go and retrieve his sweet little orange and white Maine coon cat from the arms of Leia who struggled to keep a hold of her various bags. Ben was quick to alleviate her of the burdens and the woman sighed with relief offering a gentle and grateful smile to the pair.

“Sorry I’m late” Leia spoke as she took her seat at the opposite end of the table facing Han

“S’all right, wasn’t much a wait anyways” Han reassured her 

“Ah so Finn and Rey, lovely to meet you, sorry I couldn’t have greeted you earlier work and all” Finn simply smiled back whilst Rey nodded shortly

“Well, tuck in!” 

“Hey hey! Wait for me!” Poe called out from the kitchen where he’d just set down BeeBee’s food 

“Not our fault your cat is the most important thing in the world to you” Ben retorted 

“Oi! BeeBee is not the most important thing!” A beat of silence “ow” BeeBee meowed in triumph leaving Poe with a nasty claw mark along his forearm 

“See even the cat knows he’s number one” Ben joked 

“Shut up” Poe grumbled, taking his seat with a pout. 

—

“So.. how’d you end up here?” Poe asked, settling in a nest of his blankets, BeeBee curled up in his lap.

“Just a string of shitty foster homes, never knew my parents- which I’m kinda thankful for. Some places were worse than others, our last home kinda got us working for them day in day out, so wasn’t exactly fun” Finn huffed, taking a moment to realise how much he’d let out. Poe hummed as he continued to stroke BeeBee’s fluffy coat. 

“So you and Rey like a package deal?” Finn chuckled 

“Yeah pretty much, don’t know if I’d be here without her you know? She’s just always manages to drag me out of whatever slump I got myself in” Finn looked up to see Poe smiling ever so slightly

“Sounds nice, it’s good to have someone like that” 

They sat in a comfortable silence, BeeBee’s purrs the only thing interrupting them.

“What about you?” Poe bit his lip knowing the question was inevitable. 

“Mum died when I was young, and my dad kinda got stuck, I don’t know. He was a mess, I started to mess about at school, outside of school. Then I met Ben.” Finn sat forward, leaning in to encourage Poe to continue “we were friends, good friends, and later we even played with the idea of being more than that” Poe shook his head fondly at the memory “he figured something wasn’t right when I started coming over with bruises and cuts, I blamed it on our non existent dog like a dumb cliche. Then one night I got sick of my dad pushing me around and I ran out, grabbed a baseball bat and started smashing up the car on our drive, then the letterbox, then my skateboard” he paused “soon enough cops showed up, lo and behold Han was one of ‘em, fresh to the job and too nosy for his own good. He recognised me and managed to get me out of any charges on the one condition that I spill about what had been happening and I would stay with him, Leia and Ben. I did stay with him but I bent the truth so my dad could get off for less time ‘cause he’s my dad and he’d already dealt with enough shit.” Finn stared at Poe, his eyes wide and expression filled with some understanding “so yeah” Poe breathed out “that’s my tragic anime backstory” Poe cracked a smile that just felt contagious and soon the boys were back to their usual bantering. 

Although one thing still bothered Finn.

The pills. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter got messy, I was tired and can’t pace anything for shit so I apologise for that!

2

Monday came around way too soon. 

Finn groaned as soon as Poe’s obnoxious alarm began to ring out around their room. When Poe made no attempt to turn it off Finn sighed and left the warmth of his bed to slam his hand on the clock to get it to stop. He contemplated crawling back into bed but he knew if he did that he’d never leave it. It was his and Reys’ first day at D’Qar High school and he was both ready and completely unprepared. 

Finn managed to drag himself downstairs and was welcomed by the sweet smell of maple syrup- and thus he was intrigued. Leia was busy stacking up pancakes, an eager Rey sat patiently at the table. Rey soared a moment to greet Finn who then joined her. Han and Kaydel ambled in minutes later, and soon enough Ben came trailing in. Except, no Poe. 

“Poe?” Leia asked, Ben just shrugged

“He was fast asleep when I woke up” Finn supplied, Leia frowned but continued on with what she was doing. 

“I’m sure he’s just tired. You know him he was probably up till late texting that Pava girl or somthin’” Han reassured her. Leia nodded and took her seat before gesturing for everyone to tuck in. 

Once Finn had finished he went to get changed, he found Poe still hadn’t stirred since he got up but thought not much of it. He grabbed all his things and went to chill on the couch until they had to leave. Ben and Rey were already sat on one of the couches discussing some old English play Finn had briefly recalled. It was odd to see her so relaxed with someone she’d only known for around three days, not that he was complaining, it was nice seeing Rey so at ease. 

“Ben will you go check on Poe?” Leia interrupted, Ben nodded before excusing himself and shuffling on upstairs. 

Ben pushed open the door and let his eyes adjust to the dim lighting, and once they did his gaze settled on the figure buried beneath the covers. He sat beside Poe’s hip and tentatively laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Poe?” Silence. “C’mon Poe, you alive there?” Ben peered over to the other side of the boy and saw him staring blankly at the wall with dark rings under his eyes. Ben sat back and winced slightly “bad day?” He whispered, Poe’s only response was a small nod. Ben patted Poe’s shoulder lightly before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on the smaller teens temple. “I’ll let mom know. You just rest okay?”

“Okay” Poe’s voice was barely audible but Ben caught it, he smiled sadly before going to leave, only pausing momentarily at the door to look back to the boy. With a sigh he closed the door and went back downstairs. 

Leia looked to Ben expectantly to which her son just shook his head. He went into the kitchen to pour a glass of water and then retreated back up to Poe’s room where he set down the glass and took out several pills and placed them beside said glass. 

Meanwhile, Finn and Rey exchanged confused looks, that was until their unspoken conversation was stopped by Han who came tumbling into the living room, keys in hand and clad in his cops uniform. 

“Right you lot let’s motor!” He called out, Ben and Kaydel appeared from upstairs with their bags shouldered, Kaydel with her nose in a book and Ben with headphones looked around his neck, music faintly emitting from the accessory. “No Poe?” Han questioned, 

“Not today” Leia spoke,

“Okay then, just to let you guys know I might be a little late picking you up so just- I don’t know busy yourselves” Han waved his hands absently “anyway let’s scoot” he ushered them all out the door and with one last wave to Leia they were all on their way to school. 

Even the entrance to the school was daunting to the two new kids, a colourful banner proudly announcing the D’Qar Rebels football team was hung so that it was likely to be the first thing you set your eyes on as you entered the building. 

Ben led them to retrieve their timetables and other necessities before muttering some very obscure directions to their first class, Rey remained silent throughout the exchange but Finn could see the unwavering attention she gave Ben as he spoke- even as unenthusiastic as it was. 

Getting through their first classes had been relatively easy, although the most dreaded part of the day was quickly approaching, lunch. Finn wished greatly that Poe was at his side, the confidence and comfort the other boy unknowingly gave him was refreshing so being there alone waiting for Ben and Rey made him feel cold. Ben eventually turned up with Rey following quietly behind. Ben has taken them to a table near the back corner after they’d been served their mediocre meal. 

The table was loud to say the least.

Finn instantly recognised Kaydel sat beside another blonde girl and instead of having her head in a book she was openly conversing with the other girl, the smile onher face present throughout. 

“Guys this is Finn and Rey, Finn Rey this is everyone” Ben spoke half heartedly before sitting opposite Kaydel and pulling out his phone. Finn raised his free hand with an awkward smile before copying Ben, pulling Rey along with him

“Well, I’m Snap and this is—“ 

“Jessika” the blonde girl who had been talking to Kaydel interrupted

“I’m Kare” another girl have a small wave, many introductions later they settled into an easy conversation. 

Getting back to the house had been a relief, not that school had been soul crushing but Finn had had enough for the day. His mind went back to Poe, and he found his feet carrying him up to their room. As he pushed the door open he was immediately greeted with darkness, Finn frowned and looked towards Poes bed and saw he was in almost the exact same position as he had been when they left that morning, the only difference being the half drunk glass of water. 

“Hey Poe, you doing okay?” Finn asked hesitant that he’d do something wrong 

“Go away” was the mumbled response 

“Poe-“ 

“Get out” his voice more feral this time, so Finn took it as his cue to leave. He quickly snagged his notebooks before wandering back downstairs to do whatever he could.

“Hey kid, you must be Finn?” the latter jumped at the new and unexpected voice, a chuckle from the unknown man followed “sorry didn’t mean to scare you” Finn collected himself and held a hand out politely 

“Uh.. yeah that’s me” his hand was shaken firmly 

“My names Luke, I’m Leias brother” Finn seemed to relax knowing this Luke was likely to be a decent guy considering Leia clearly trusted Luke enough to tell him about Rey and him. 

“Oh, well it’s nice to meet you Luke”

“You too kid, I’ll let you get back to whatever it is you were ‘bout to do” Luke turned to leave but paused “almost forgot, Leias gonna be back late so you’re stuck with me and maybe Han if he gets his lazy ass home”

“Okay that’s cool” Finn almost cringed at his awkwardness, and if Luke noticed it he didn’t say anything which Finn was deeply grateful for.

“Alright, later Finn” Luke called out as he disappeared into the kitchen. 

Finn attempted to wrap his head around what had just happened, because he certainly was not expecting some random guy to be treating him as if he were a good friend

“See you met Luke then” Ben raised his eyebrow 

“Yeah.. is he always so...”

“Nice? Cheerful? Annoyingly optimistic? Yes all the damn time. Drives me and my dad crazy” Finn huffed out a laugh and sat beside Rey who was scribbling all over her papers.

After a moment Finn decided to bite the bullet

“Hey Ben?” He got a hum in response “is Poe alright?” He noticed Ben tense for a second 

“Yeah why?”

“He just seemed a little on edge is all, just wanted to make sure he was okay” 

“Yeah he’s fine” Ben bit out and promptly he slammed his book closed then made his way upstairs, probably to Poe’s room Finn thought.

“Poe? Cmon buddy you haven’t moved all day, moms worried, so is dad” 

“I have fuckin’ moved to take the dumb meds” Ben rolled his eyes and scoffed

“Yeah we both know that’s a lie” he said as he reached down the side of Poe’s bed and pulled the pill from its spot much to Poe’s annoyance “for gods sake Poe you gotta take this shit!” Ben flicked on the light causing Poe to groan in frustration 

“I don’t have to do anything you tell me. now get out” 

“Will you just listen you ignorant little-“ 

“Oh what? You think insulting me is gonna make me wanna take it? Then boy oh boy maybe you should be downing these pills instead!” Ben took a deep breath, composing himself. By now he was sure everyone had heard the yells from upstairs but he honestly couldn’t bring himself to care 

“Just take it” he said calmer this time, arm outstretched with the pill in his palm, Poe pushed himself up onto his elbows and stared at Bens hand.

“Fuck you. Just get the fuck out!” Poe yelled slapping Bens hand down, the pill flying away 

“What the hell?!” Ben yelled back grabbing Poe by his shirt only to be hit in the face by Poe’s sloppy left hook. 

Ben has just managed to drag Poe from his bed dodging hits as he went, he was well aware of all the belongings getting knocked off the tables and was sure he heard the smash of a glass.

All of a sudden the door burst open, Luke rushed in trying to pull the boys apart, he grabbed a hold of Poe and pulled him close to his chest 

“Calm down Dameron! Alright, calm down” Luke sat on Poe’s bed bringing the other down beside him, still holding him close

“Ow- shit” Ben mumbled, he lifted his foot to see blood seeping through his sock, the god damn glass. 

Poe’s angry shouts and yells had dissolved into sobs, Ben took a shaky breath before taking his leave. He had to push past a very concerned looking Finn and Rey who wore a calculating look upon her face, brow scrunching when she noticed his red stained foot, Ben ignored her and carried on to the bathroom. 

“It’s okay, you’re fine” Luke repeated over an over to a distraught Poe

“I hurt him- I fucking hurt him. I- I didn’t mean to and-and now Leia she’s gonna hate me” Poe choked out, Luke tucked the teens head under his chin protectively 

“No she’s not” he spoke firmly “she never could”

“But I-“

“Never. Could.” 

Meanwhile Finn watched helplessly from the doorway, concern etched all over his face. 

When Leia arrived back home with Han at her side the pair were caught off guard at seeing Poe curled up on the couch. 

“You alright kid?” Han asked, Poe didn’t even look up, Han frowned and spared a glance at Leia who simply shrugged her shoulders and left to search upstairs for her remaining kids. Han on the other hand sat down near Poe in hopes that he would spill whatever he was bottling up 

“He hasn’t spoken in a couple hours” Luke’s voice called out from the kitchen, Han turned his head to look over his shoulder 

“Explain?” 

“He uh.. he kinda blew up at Ben, the two got into a fight” 

“Ah” was his response 

“Yeah” Luke said, handing Han a fresh mug of much needed coffee 

“Kid? Hey you gonna join us for dinner or wanna do your own thing?” Poe stared on blankly at the TV, Han ran his free hand over his face “shit” he whispered incoherently 

“He’ll be okay” Luke promised, although right now it felt empty. Those words had been uttered by pretty much everyone, never once were they true for long and just knowing Poe could crash at any moment was enough to make Han’s heart ache. 

He remembers the first time he’d met Poe. The guy was handcuffed and scowling at every cop that passed, he’d been caught nicking cigarettes from the local corner shop, well cigs and money stolen from a bashed up cash machine. He’d also been sporting a nice shiner round his left eye, and just like his stubborn father- who’d Han had been fortunate enough to run into before- he kept quiet. That hadn’t been the first encounter with Poe, he’d often been the cop taking the handcuffs off the kid. When Poe wasn’t getting himself arrested he was hanging round Ben, a situation Han had been wary about but not completely opposed to since it meant Ben had a good friend. 

It was almost ten when Poe had finally drifted off to sleep, so Han slipped his arms under Poe’s shoulders and knees before carrying him back up to his room, Leia passed by placing a quick kiss on Poe’s head. 

Finn was sat sorting through various papers strewn about the room when Han nudged open the door, Poe in his arms. 

“You mind kipping on the couch tonight?” 

“No, it’s fine” Finn started gathering his things

“Thanks” 

“No problem, if it helps Poe then what the hell you know?” 

“Yeah, I know” Han chuckled softly “see ya later” Finn nodded and left the pair alone and got situated on the unusually comfortable couch. 

Finn soon found Rey by his side, she looped her arm through Finns and rested her head on his shoulder. 

A small gesture, but one that meant much more than many would ever understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple chapters planned out and the main plot line is about to get underway so there’s that.   
> Also trying to put a load of emphasis on Ben & Poe’s relationship bc I’m a sucker for them.   
> Plus, mayhaps I stan Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> -  
> Comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
